Changelog
16 July, 2016 *I'm back ---- CHARACTERS Seranok +Fixed ---- Rukiryo +Listed 'Level 1' skin finally. ---- GENERAL *I realized that Seranok was a real storm of awful, I wanted him to see him released while I was on the road and that was a bad decision. Sorry about the poorer game experiences. Any tokens that you got in that glitchstorm are yours to keep, just invite some friends who don't have any so maybe they'll buy some tokens and like help me get money for my life and stuff. Kthx. 7 July, 2016 *I'm on vacation guys, so yeah. Updates coming slow for a couple of weeks. ---- CHARACTERS Seranok +Added to the game 30 June, 2016 GENERAL *Spawners have been moved back a bit to make minions hit the turrets first. *It is now no longer possible for more than 60 minions to be on the field at once, the newest minions are 'culled' first. *Targeted abilities are more forgiving (all one of them, JackInTheBlox's pounce) *Cooldown Reduction and Attack Rest Reduction work a little bit better now. In case you didn't know, they haven't actually worked on abilities that had shorter cooldowns as you ranked them up. Now they do. Also, I think Gus should now benefit from ARR, which might be kinda broken. So yeah, we'll see. ---- CHARACTERS StickMasterLuke +Cooldown Reduction now applies to the speed in which Lightning Bolt generates charges. +Lightning Bolt aims as soon as it cast, rather than after the animation (slightly harder to hit targets, now) +Lightning Bolt has new, higher clarity visuals. +Meteor Strike has new, higher clarity visuals. ---- Merely +Fortune no longer affects Turrets +Fortune cost and cooldown up. +Bribe no longer affects Turrets ---- BrightEyes -She needs more work than this, but for now... +Bright Eyes cooldown up. ---- JackInTheBlox +Claw Rush spin is active with the ARR buff rather than the Claw Rush itself (more spin to win) ---- All Archetypes +Energy Regen down. ---- New Skins! +BrightEyes of the North +Builderman X-2000 +'Murica Gusmanak +Shinobi JackInTheBlox +Level 1 Rukiryo +Turncoat Sorcus +Infernus StickMasterLuke +Frigidus StickMasterLuke -Everyone has at least one skin! Show your pride in your favorite character! ---- ITEMS Turret Statuette +Removed from the game (while I decide what to do with it) ---- Miniature Crystal +Also removed from the game (while I decide what to do with it) ---- New items +Spellthief's Throatslitter +Spellrender +Ghostblade +Battle-aged Curiass +Runeblade +Ascendant Sword +Ascendant Ruinblade 28 June, 2016 CHARACTERS Merely +Added to the game ---- JackintheBlox -I felt that Jack's kit just doesn't fit an Assassin. Claw Rush especially demotes to a sustained fighting style, so his archetype has been changed to Fighter. +Changed Archetype to Fighter +Fixed Pounce ---- Guest +Safe Chat's minimum cooldown raised to 2.5 seconds +Safe Chat's slow duration lowered to 1.5 seconds +Safe Chat's slow amount higher at low levels ---- Rukiryo +No longer spins forever if he dies while in Swordburst ---- Davidii +Updated particles for Primal's active effect ---- ITEMS Godbreaker +Reworked ---- New items -As for these two, don't count on them sticking around, they might be super broken, I just wanted to see what it would look like. +Turret Statuette +Miniature Crystal